


Don't look

by Heidigard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Mercy Killing, Sacrifice, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no other way: Dean has to kill Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw enduro's picture "Don't look" over at deviantart, it immediately made me want to know the tragic background story. There was none. I couldn't come up with anything, either, but I was just itching to write something, so I wrote this.  
> It's un-beta-ed. I typed it up in just a few minutes...

 

[Don't Look by enduro](http://enduro.deviantart.com/art/don-t-look-247112066)

 

 **Don't look**  
  
The fingers over Dean's eyes are cool and dry and gentle, and Dean begs for forgiveness for what he has to do, grabbing Cas' lapels desperately in his fist. But they both know it is inevitable and Cas just shakes his head to silence him, says "It's okay, Dean." trying hard to sound calm, as if this can't touch him, though he knows he's not quite succeeding. "It's okay. Just... don't look."  
His voice is full of grief and trust and a plea to do this quickly, make it clean and painless for both of them.  
  
There's a sharp exhale from Dean, like a sob but much more deep and raw, and suddenly there's a dagger lodged in Cas' chest. He isn't sure if it hit his heart but he thinks it might have from the overwhelming feeling of weakness enveloping him in an instant, wrapping him in dark velvet. Warm blood is cascading down his chest, pouring out faster than his shirt can soak it up, and dripping to the ground in vivid crimson.  
  
Castiel's knees buckle but he keeps his hand firmly in place over Dean's eyes. "Don't look," he repeats again, his voice now hardly more than a desperate whisper. His fingers are wet with the tears welling up from under his hand and sliding down Dean's cheeks. There are shaky puffs of air skimming across his palm like feather-light caresses. Cas' knees hit the floor and he can feel his fingers start to slip. His strength is leaving him fast. He can't hold his arm up any longer.  
  
"Don't look," he breaths into Dean's stomach, his forehead sinking forward to rest against the quivering, bunched-up muscles. He gently presses at Dean's eyelids as his hand starts to fall to his side to remind him to keep them shut.  
  
The knife in his chest has been dislodged by his collapse, chafing at one of his ribs now. It hurts, but that only registers in a peripheral part of his mind as his consciousness dims gradually. He can rather feel than hear Dean sobbing above him, one hand still around the knife hilt, pressed against his sternum, the other tangled in his lapels, now the only thing holding him up. Cas wonders idly why he feels so cold all of a sudden, when at the same time he feels warm and loved. It's a mystery he won't ever solve, though, as he slumps boneless into Dean's arms.  
  
*

end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please also visit enduro's site and giver her your love!  
> I love for FEEBACK so I'd be thrilled if you give me some!


End file.
